politigramfandomcom-20200213-history
Republicansareahategroup
republicansareahategroup, also known as Ted, is a Council Communist and Politigram user. He resides in northwestern Kent County, England. His former account, republicansareahategroup, was Zucced at 1.3K followers on October 26th, 2017, following a meme jihad declared by CanadianFascist (now Anglicanadian). He was born on January 9th, 2001 (17 years old). Political Views Ted is currently a councilist. Previously, he has flirted with numerous other ideologies, including Anarcho-Communism, Trotskyism, Luxemburgism, and Marxism-Leninism at different points. He is pro-SDF/Rojava, pro-Catalan independence, an Irish Republican, relatively anti-sectarian, and extremely progressive. His position on the Sapply test was documented as (-10, -2), as of October 5th, 2017. Personal Life Early Life Ted was born on January 9th, 2001, in County Durham, where much of his father's extended family also lives. He grew up with his working-middle class family in Kent County, to which much of his Northern family fled during the tenure of Margaret Thatcher, who gutted much of the British public sector, as well as large swathes of industry key to Wales, Northern England, and Scotland. (trickle down my ass) He lives together with his parents, younger brother, and his Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Chacha (born December 7, 2015). Mental Health Ted has had considerable struggles with his mental health during his teenage years. He was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome in September 2014, and has been suffering from chronic depression and largely socially-oriented anxiety, for which he began receiving counselling in November 2016. Sexuality Ted is pansexual, a conclusion he came to some time around October 2016. Relationship Status Ted had been engaged in several relationships before July 2016, most of them being short-lived and not lasting longer than a few months at best. In July 2016, he met his current girlfriend, Mallory, who he began dating on September 9th, 2016. Ted has described Mallory as being "the one most important figurative pillar of (his) life ... without her, (he) would not be here". Entry into Politics Ted was largely drawn towards liberal centrist politics before January 2017, which is when he began reading socialist/communist literature, starting with the Communist Manifesto. He has stated that his favourite work of leftist literature is The Conquest of Bread by Peter Kropotkin. Ted started his main political page, republicansareahategroup, on April 24th, 2017. He picked his username as he "saw it on someone's Tumblr and thought it was catchy" (and also he refused to change it because it pissed off right wingers). He started his backup page, initially republicansareahategroup.v2, on September 14th, 2017, while he was being raided by neoconservatives. He also started another page, fourthcrystal, on October 20th, 2017, which he has largely used for Steven Universe-based content. His main page was ultimately zucced on October 26th, 2017, after six months of activity, and a week of being repeatedly raided by multiple right wingers, largely fascists and/or monarchists. He returned to political posting two weeks later on November 9th, on his backup (now titled stevenfagism). He also continues to run fourthcrystal, despite being less active on there. Category:Socialists Category:Marxists Category:Users